


Wild (At An Electric Guitar)

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Drug Abuse, First Time, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Darth Vader's breathing thingy sounded kinda punk rock.
Relationships: Darth Vader/Curt Wild
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous, Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	Wild (At An Electric Guitar)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



I’m Curt Wild. I’m 5’10”, with bleached blond shoulder length hair and a cute button nose. I am nicely muscled, but slender, and I really like wearing guyliner. I have gorgeous nipples, if I do say so myself. Whenever I perform, I oil myself up and rub myself with glitter. My eyes are a really pretty green—I’ve been told they’re my best feature. I know my best feature is my cock, though. It’s nice and big, meaty—about 8 inches flacid and a full foot hard, which it often is. I like taking off my shiny, tight leather pants on stage and jumping around, just to show it off—though I hear it can sometimes looks smaller than it is from a distance. My dick is uncut, which means a the end of a long, hot day, a whole lot of delicious mansweat builds up underneath the foreskin. 

I normally wear clothes that are sort of between punk rock and glam. I like tight leather, glitter, and things that really show off how alternative I am. I’ve got a really good howl—I’m the lead singer of the influential garage rock band “The Rats.” You should check us out, if you’re intersted—it’s not every day you get a band that’s this rock n’ roll, with a lead singer that’s this hot. 

Unfortunately, I do a lot of drugs. It’s kind of been a problem in my life. I suspect that this situation I find myself in is one of those things that will later be chalked up to drugs—or possibly the electroshock. I’ve found that the combination of those two things has done wild things to my neurological system. 

I look around. It’s a very strange place I’ve woke up in. All the walls were metal, which was wild, and I felt al little light on my feet—normally heroin makes me sleepy. I have trouble remembering what I was doing what I woke up—-my whole life before now was an amorphous blur, cultivated by too many drugs. This appears that it might be a product of that. Like I said. Sorry if I repeat myself—I cannot stress enough how many drugs I’ve done. 

Suddenly, down the long shiny metal walls, a giant man approached. He was wearing a black helmet, a black armor, and a black cape. You could tell that under that armor he was big, and broad—he had that look to him, the one a guy with a lot of volume carries with him. I liked that look. He made a nice clicking sound from his boots when he walked, and he was so heavy that he almost creaked the floor. 

When he got closer, I heard his breath come thick out of the mask. It sounded a little punk rock, actually—I could imagine it as part of a really distorted riff. The sound of it was making me feel a little bonkers, just like I sometimes did when I heard electric guitar. 

I slumped against the metal wall, trying to look alluring. I patted my pockets—the pants were so tight it was hard to imagine how I fit cigarettes in there, but I always managed it. With a great effort to look both louche and approachable, I lit the cigarette. 

“Hey there,” I said.

The giant robot man got up in my face, glowering down at me. 

“Who are you and what are you doing in my ship?” he said. He had this wonderful booming voice—it reverberated throughout my chest. I could really feel it, and it made the rasping of whatever breathing apparatus he was wearing even hotter. I found myself rubbing my chest lightly with my other hand, arching my back toward him. 

“You know,” I said. “Just hanging out, man. Want a light?e” 

The man’s mask was dark and inscrutable. The caverns of his eye holes tilted toward me. It was hard to see his facial expression—Impossible, actually—but it was almost like I could sense his aura. He was covetous, considering, and almost crying. He had a lot of emotions, so much that they could barely be contained inside that big, bulky armor of his. 

I saw an opening. I leaned into him and rubbed my cheek up against the breathing holes of his mask. I felt the abrasion on what could have been on my five-o-clock shadow, but since I didn’t know what time it was, it was probably best understood as just stubble. 

“What’s your name?” I said, in a drawl. 

“Darth Vader,” he said. “Are you sure you don’t know me? Your Force Aura feels… familiar.” 

The way he said that it was clear that I looked like somebody that he used to know. I didn’t care, that just gave me my in. I wasn’t looking for love in this hallucination—but if I could make it a wet dream, I’d take it. Heroin was not great for the penis. 

Luckily, right now my penis was all on bored. I was so hard that it was starting to hurt in my tight leather pants. I wrapped one leg around his hips and started grinding against him. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” I asked, already moaning and close to coming, grinding against his metal covered hip. “I don’t know where your dick is—tell me where to wriggle.”

He held me effortless. When he spoke, there was a crunchy sound to his voice like he was trying to conceal pleasure. Before I managed to crest my orgasm, he howled in my ear loud enough it was ringing—it was an electronic screech, similar to an electric guitar. He clearly orgasmed. That was enough to send me howling too, and I spilled everywhere in my tight leather pants.

"Wow," I said, catching my breath. I leaned my head against his shoulder. He was so strong; it was really hot. He was breathing hard in my ear and it made me shiver. 

"You never told me your name." 

"Wild," I said, with a grin. "Curt Wild."

This was a good dream.


End file.
